Where Rin is over-reacting and Haru don't really react as usual
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Makori Prompts : Where Haru and Rin discover an unexpected couple and have their own ways to react.


The first time Haruka noticed something, it was during a common swim practice at the Samezuka pool. It was almost early spring but it was still cold and fresh outside; cold enough to wear scarves and winter coats.

Their school shared the Samezuka pool with Rin's swimming team and it made Haruka so happy for two reasons: first he could still enjoy deep divine water without catching a cold, and second it's the perfect excuse to see his soon to be boyfriend, Rin. Soon to be, not official, because they're still trying to fix up some things before taking any risks. They're aware of each other feelings and it's delightful but scary at the same time; they're so afraid to mess everything up again that they being really careful, maybe too careful. But it's okay; it's a pace that the two of them can follow. And after all there is no doubt that they will be together in the end. For the moment Haruka just enjoys the little things like holding Rin's hand while walking or sleepily laying his head on Rin's shoulder after practice. When they get back to his house they share chaste kisses, nothing too bold, just enough for it to be satisfying.

But that's not the problem today. This problem has a name: Makoto. He's been acting weird lately. Even if he was aware of his relationship with Rin, he always came at his house every morning before, taking care of him like a mother and making sure he ate well, waking him up every morning and making sure he didn't drown in his bath. But these last three weeks, he's been late; sometimes he hasn't shown up at all. And he looked happier, carefree. Haruka isn't stupid; he knew Makoto had, at least, a crush on him and that the fact that he and Rin were almost a thing was hard for him to accept. He never said anything because he was too kind and selfless but Haruka knew it hurt him. And it made him feel really guilty for a long time; sometimes he even wondered what they could have been if he'd never met Rin. But he quickly chased these thoughts away; a life without Rin was unthinkable in every conceivable way.

So when he saw Makoto so cheerful he immediately knew what was going on. Makoto was falling for someone else; maybe he was even dating them. And even if he didn't show it, like usual, he was curious to see who was able to make his best friend forget about him. It's awkward because usually it's Makoto who has the motherly instincts, but here he was: determined to meet his new crush and make sure they were good for him. For once the roles were reversed and it felt kind of weird.

He spent a long time searching for the famous crush. Nobody except him had noticed the change in Makoto's behaviour and he didn't want to embarrass him by asking someone else if they knew anything about Makoto's love-life. He had to find out the identity of this crush by himself, but he had to do it carefully. He didn't want to look like he was intruding in his childhood friend's life.

He started off by process of elimination. To start with, it couldn't be Rei or Nagisa, the two of them were in an eventful but solid relationship. It was not Gou either, as she had just started dating Seijuro which drove her big brother crazy. And he was completely certain that Rin was his and wasn't hiding some crush for Makoto. It's not in his nature to pay attention to others' love-lives but here he was, practically writing down every single interaction Makoto had with other people.

And today he finally knew. He had finally discovered who it was. He was at Rin's side, just entering the room and about to give him a good morning kiss on the cheek; as he always did in a calm manner, not bringing any attention towards them. At first, Rin was surprised by this direct display of affection and blushed bright red like a lobster, but now he was getting used to it. After he received his morning kiss, he just slide an arm around Haruka's waist, confident and proud. Haruka rolled his eyes but smiled slightly at his soon to be boyfriend's bragging smile. Rin can be so childish and endearing sometimes.

It was at that moment that Rin focused his attention on Nitori, who had just reached the pool's edge that it happened. Makoto, Nagisa and Rei were just leaving the locker room, quickly joining them, when Rin made a harsh comment to Nitori.

Well, Haruka knew he didn't mean for it to sound harsh, it was just that Rin had brutal and honest ways of saying things. Since their weird relay that reconciled them, he's been kinder to his room-mate, accepting his friendship and trying to make him progress. He had finally dropped the rude attitude and it was a relief for the younger of the two. But it didn't stop him from making true but hard comments from time to time. It didn't mean that Nitori annoyed him, on the contrary it was a sign that he cared about him deeply. If Nitori didn't mean anything to him, he wouldn't even talk to him; Rin was too honest for this. So when he growled at Nitori now and again, Haruka knew that it was just because he wanted him to improve. But still, the comment wasn't pleasant either way.

"Seriously Nitori, it's barely enough to win a middle-school competition. What's happening, you were doing just fine last week! Now it will be a miracle if Mikoshiba chooses you for the next tournament."

Nitori was used to this so it didn't hurt him anymore. But he still looked contrite and couldn't stop apologizing.

"Sorry Senpai, I'm just a little tired this week."

"Well if you were sleeping instead of playing videogames and chatting all night on your phone maybe you would be able to make a better time than a snail."

Nitori's face turned bright red at that comment but Haruka wasn't sure if it was because of the comparison to the mollusc. In fact he began to blush when Rin mentioned his night calls. And then Makoto interfered and the puzzle was complete.

"Stop it Rin, everybody has their bad days, especially you if you think about it."

It surprised everyone how sour Makoto's tone was. He, who was always afraid to hurt others feelings and tried to find the more diplomatic way of saying things. But, while everybody was staring at him in shock, only Haru noticed the brief smile on Nitori's lips. The younger seem worried but pleased at the same time, blushing whilst Makoto defended him.

And there it was: The ultimate proof. Makoto just avoided the shocked stares and reached the edge of the pool before offering his hand to Nitori. A special gesture, that was only reserved for Haruka. He was surely the only one to know how much this tender gesture meant and he was shocked to see that he was not the only one who deserved it anymore. Shocked yet relieved.

"Come on Ai, take a break and I'll give you some advice to improve your time later, okay ?"

The confused look on Nitori's face was quickly replaced by a timid but bright smile and he grabbed the taller boy's hand. Swiftly helped out of the water and led to a bench, he was soon covered by a big and soft towel, Makoto's one.

Haruka take a look at the others' reactions but they seemed to see this as just one more element proving Makoto's kindness. Only he noticed how much all these little gestures really meant. And only he seemed to notice the brief whispers the other two exchanged. Nitori looked a little anxious, glancing a lot in their direction, but soon Makoto's gentle reassurances soothed him and he smiled quietly whilst the other boy held his hand discreetly. Haruka wondered how he didn't realize it before. Now that he was looking at them it seemed so obvious that it was almost ridiculous. Sure they were careful enough to not draw any attention to them. But as Makoto best friend and a really observant person he was surprised he didn't see the evidence before.

He couldn't help but feel relieved. Because he now knew Makoto was in good hands. He knew Nitori had a crush on Rin and he's happy to see that they soothed their unrequited love in the arms of another, happy to see that they found someone who deserved them both. And he could see that it wasn't a pity relationship, that they didn't feel obliged to get together because they didn't want to be left alone. He could see it in Makoto's affectionate touch and in Nitori's bright and loving eyes.

He was so relieved that he could drop his reserved behaviour right now to hug them. But there was surely a reason why they keep it all a secret and he respected that. He wouldn't say a thing before they felt ready to announce it. Well if they did indeed say anything of course. He could only imagine how Rin's reaction was going to be. Over the top, as always.

It promises to be a lot of fun.

oOo

"What the hell did I do this time ?! Seriously Haru you should have a talk with your best friend before I do it myself !"

Haruka was rolling his eyes like he was overreacting or some shit. The hell, he was ! Makoto had been behaving in a shitty manner towards him these last few days and he didn't even know the reason behind his disdain. He just knew that he was always making comments about his acts in his annoying motherly way, with a silent glare that spoke louder than words. And occasionally with sour comments.

These last few times, it had happened when he was being a bit too harsh on Nitori, when he snapped at him because he hadn't improved his time or because he was being noisy and clumsy as always. He wasn't rough because he wanted to hurt him, he was rough because he cared deeply about him. Nitori had become like a little brother by now, they became closer over the past few months and he finally accepted the huge amount of attention he received from the younger boy. It was like having an annoying but endearing little brother. And like any good big brother he did his best to be there for him without doting on him or showing too much concern. He was ready to give more attention to his room-mate, but he was Rin Matsuoka. He wasn't good at the whole feelings thing and kindly advising people. He wasn't like the tall gentle mama Makoto and this one seemed to blame him for not being a big softy.

But what happened today was new, odd new. Today Makoto almost scolded him for being nice with Nitori. For being NICE. He wasn't even kidding. After his last disappointing week, the younger boy had improved his time by three good seconds. And Rin, even if he didn't like to show it, was really happy to see the silver-haired boy getting better and better. So he naturally congratulated him, patted him on the back and threw a friendly arm around his shoulder. And then Makoto suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looking like he was trying to restrain himself from shouting at him and immediately took Nitori out of his grasp.

So here was the question: what the hell did he do to deserve this ? And if Makoto got angry when he was rude and also when he was nice, then what the hell did he expect him to do ?!

And the worst thing was that he only did that with Nitori. Why was that the worst? Well because there wasn't any valid reason for him to react like it when it come to Nitori! With Haru, Nagisa or Rei he could understand, they were great friends and Makoto was always very protective of his close circle. But Nitori ? Nitori was just a nice acquaintance, they hung out sometimes and they seemed to get along but they weren't great friends. Were they even friends? If they were as closer as the taller one was with his club's members he would have noticed... Right ?

Whatever. Makoto, for once, was being unfair and unpleasant. And he didn't know if it was because he wasn't used to this side of him but it really pissed him off. So here he was, grumbling about his stupid friend while Haruka looked at him the way you look at a petulant child. With pity. And he hated it. Actually it made him even madder.

"Stop with the haughty glare ! You know I'm right, Makoto has been a dick these last few days and I don't even understand why !"

Sighing, Haruka merely grabbed his hand and soothed his rage by passing a gentle thumb over his skin. It made him blush and he immediately forget about their taller friend. It had only been a couple weeks since Haruka and he began to act more intimate and even the little touches were new and embarrassing. In a good way of course, but he hated being all flustered because of these ridiculously small gestures. For even though they weren't officially together, it was pretty obvious they were in love but it didn't mean they were totally comfortable and liked to show it to everyone.

They weren't as lovey-dovey as Nagisa and Rei. Honestly he could hardly picture Haru clinging on him with a goofy smile and kissing him like a freakin' octopus. Sure, it would be nice to feel Haru clinging on him still... Still it would be pretty scary from him. He was sure that the first thing he'd ask himself would be if he had poured some sake in his beloved water. Little sweet gestures like this were enough for them, and from the reserved Haruka it mean a lot more than from anyone else.

Hey...Wait a minute...This sly little dolphin was distracting him from the actual problem. He knew perfectly well how sensible he was to his attentions and he took advantage of his weakness so he could stop complaining about Makoto.

"You cunning little shit, don't even think that will work on me."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

Rin scowled while a small proud smile spreaded across Haru's lips.

"Now stop whining and let's get out of here."

"Already ?"

Actually they were near Samezuka's pool, resting on a bench. All the others had already left but Haruka always stayed for at least one more hour, enjoying the fact that he had the whole pool for himself. Rin often waited for him by either swimming with him or just watching him move gracefully in the water. When he just watched him, there was always a moment when Haru came to him and silently pleaded him to join, his hopeful eyes making him melt.

But it was really rare that Haru asked to leave this quickly. The last time it happened was because he was sick and he spent the two next days in his bed. Worried, Rin touched his forehead, searching for any signs of illness. Once again Haru rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. You know I love water but it doesn't mean that it's always my top priority. Not when you're here."

"Shut up !" Rin growled, vexed by Haru calm but mocking tone. And also really flustered about the innuendo.

He saw how Haruka bit his lips and he knew he was restraining a laugh.

"Remind me why I am dating you already ?"

Suddenly he realized what he had just said. It was the first time he brought up the nature of their relationship in such a clear manner, the first time he made it sound so official. It was just a matter of seconds but he caught the sparkle in his... boyfriend ?... Yeah...He caught the sparkle in his boyfriend's eyes. If he didn't know him any better he would have thought he had imagined it but he knew how well Haru could hide his emotions. He was sure he was actually bursting of joy, deep inside. It softened him and he linked their fingers together as they entered the locker-room.

But not enough to let him totally forget about Makoto...

oOo

Even when they reached for his dorm he still had the tall brown haired boy in his mind. But he tried to put this problem aside for a while and just enjoy Haru's presence.

"Do you want to watch a movie ?"

"Hmm, hmm..." Haru agreed, lacing their fingers a little more.

Since the dating thing he looked more serene and carefree. The frown he had when they talked about Makoto was replaced by a surprising but welcome small grin. Rin joined him in this happy state. After all why should he care about his annoying friend when he had a cute boyfriend by his side ?

"You don't mind if Nitori is here right ? He told me he had work to do so we should avoid our room but I want to make him forget a little about his homework. The kid works too much; it annoys me to see him still studying at midnight. And if he really doesn't want to join well we'll just have to use headphones."

He interpreted the slight frown on Haru's face as proof that he did mind. Which surprised him, Haru wasn't the kind to complain about anything and he thought he liked Nitori. He suddenly became afraid at the thought that he had maybe done something wrong.

Maybe his boyfriend wanted it to be just the two of them. They were almost in front of his dorm door but there was still time to turn back.

"But... If you don't want to, just tell me. We can just go to outside, there's a good coffee shop down the street we could..."

"No that's not it... It's just..."

But Haru's words lost any kind of interest when he heard a high yelp. It came from behind the door. And he heard this voice so many times that he knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Nitori was in the room and he had more than likely just caused an accident. Again. Tired, he was ready to open the door and ask him what part of the room he had ruined this time. But a new yelp, more whining this time, stopped him. It didn't sound like someone who was complaining... Not at all...

"Rin, where is this coffee shop you were telling me about ?" Haru asked suddenly.

He jumped a little at the weird determination in his voice. But returned his attention to Nitori's voice right away.

"Stop... Not here..."

He wished he had misheard but the shaking moan that followed Nitori's plea made his eyes widen like saucers.

"What the..."

He had his hand on the doorknob but Haru's hand gripped his and stopped him midway.

"Rin don't..."

"The fuck, Haru ?! You heard what I just heard, right ?!"

"Please Rin. Believe me, you really don't want to..."

"The fuck I don't ! Someone is harassing my room-mate and you're telling me to..."

But his growl was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. And before he realized it, Haru was trying to drag him away from the room, using charms and kisses to convince him. However it shocked Rin more than it convinced him. Suddenly, he pushed his boyfriend away, and wiped his lips, steaming and blushing. But this embarrassing diversion didn't help to erase the muffled moans from his mind.

"What are you trying to do, damnit ?!"

He didn't wait for Haru's answer, avoiding his glance that made him melt. Instead he reached for the doorknob while he was still able to do it. His boyfriend didn't have the time to cling on him again and he violently opened the door, ready to kick the ass of whoever was harassing Nitori.

And suddenly he understood Haru's weird reaction and why he tried to take him away from the room.

Nitori was sitting on a desk. And Makoto was in front of him, holding him. Nitori's hand in his pants while his own was on the younger boy's ass. Flustered. Breathless. Horny.

"R...Rin-senpai !" Nitori cried, realizing the horrible situation.

Like he was suddenly plagued, Makoto was brutally pushed away by his lover, falling loudly on the floor. He sent a disbelieving look at the younger boy but he was actually as scared as he was.

But Rin was too shocked to get angry. Petrified, mouth hanging wide open, he almost pinched himself to see if it wasn't a dream. Behind him Haru sighed and he soon felt a pair of hands on his shoulder, massaging him to try to calm him down.

"You should get out of here while he's still too shocked to move."

His tone was quiet, not horrified or surprised at all. Like...Like he already knew. This was what made him go through his paralyzed state. Sadly it was too late to stop Makoto and Nitori. The two sly little shits already had sneaking out of the room, clumsily putting their clothes on. But before they left Rin heard the nervous laugh Nitori gave to Makoto.

"At least we don't have to think about how to tell him now. I hope Senpai stays like this for a few more minutes..."

And fortunately he did. Haru had to face him and poke his cheek to get a reaction, a sign of life.

Horrified, Rin started stammering nonsense and pointing his fingers at the desk. Now he understood why Makoto was so harsh with him, why he always took Nitori's defense, why he always stayed near him and seemed to appear whenever Rin was too rude with the younger one...Why he teared Nitori out of his embrace earlier! This fucking giant was fucking jealous of him because he was fucking fucking Nitori!

Then his glare travelled from the office to the door where the two lovers disappeared. And if Haru didn't have a perfect analyse of his boyfriend reactions, Makoto and Nitori would have been dead by now.

"Let me go Haru !"

"I don't want you to go to jail..."

Struggling to escape his boyfriend's grip, Rin desperately tried to reach the corridor. Sadly, Haru proved once more that he could be strong despite his collected attitude.

"That fucking jerk was grabbing Nitori's ass ! That fucking jerk might be fucking Nitori right now! I have to save him !"

"In my opinion he would complain more if you stop them."

"How can you be so calm ! They were here, groping at each other, and all you can tell me is to calm down ?! How can you..."

A moment of clarity hit him and he caught Haru's shifty eyes.

"You...You knew about them ?"

The other boy didn't answer but his annoyed frown said everything.

"You knew !"

Rin was now positively furious. His own boyfriend knew that they were fucking behind his back and he didn't say a word to him about it. Maybe he thought it would be more amusing to see him discover them having sex in his room !

"You knew and you kept it a secret ! I can't believe it ! Why ?! Were you covering for Makoto ?! You knew I was going to kill him right ?! Oh god now I think I'm going to have to kill the both of you... How could you let him defile Nitori ?!"

"Like I said, I don't think he's complaining. And you know that Makoto is too much of a big pure softy to 'defile' anyone. Especially not Nitori."

"So what was that?! Anatomy studying maybe ?!"

"It's called making love Rin."

Haru sighed quietly, like he was talking to a three year old.

"And they weren't even naked, stop overreacting."

"Stop talking to me like that ! And let me go !"

"Not until you calm down and promise that you're not going to cut Makoto's head off with these sharp teeth of yours."

Haru should have been really worried about Makoto's health for acting this concerned and talking so much. And after a long argument and lots of soothing kisses on Rin's nape, Haru finally won out. Well, until Rin stared again at the desk where Nitori and Makoto were groping.

"I thought you were calm." Haru groaned as he got to hold him once more.

"Of all the places they could have done it, it had to be MY desk! MY desk Haru !"

"Of course, have you seen Nitori's one ? Do you really think he could squeeze his butt on there amongst all his stuff ?"

"I don't fucking care ! They are dead to me !"

And this time he meant it.


End file.
